


The First Kiss

by tinacreeper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacreeper/pseuds/tinacreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in 2007. Set during season 9. Things are tense between Elliot and Olivia with the birth of Cathy's baby, which turns out not to be Elliot's. Can Elliot stop Olivia before she walks out of his life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**The First Kiss**

_Originally written in 2007. Set during season 9. Things are tense between Elliot and Olivia with the birth of Cathy's baby, which turns out not to be Elliot's._

He was the first thing she saw when she entered the bullpen that night. She not-so-subtly bowed her head and headed for the coffee machine. Leaning forward to place his elbows on the desk and clasp his hands together, he watched her carefully, noting how she was only making enough coffee for one.   
She had barely spoken to him all week, not even a "congratulations" on the new kid, which turned out to belong to his high school best friend. Their exchanges had been purely work related, short and to the point, and whenever possible she took the opportunity to partner up with Fin or Munch.

As the coffee brewed behind her, he watched her regard her surroundings. The silence of the empty squad room hung thickly in the air between them. There used to be a time when the silence was warm and comfortable, now the silence made them shift in their seats and steal awkward sideways glances at one another.   
She faced the coffee pot and poured herself a to-go cup. As she started to walk out, she hesitated briefly by her desk, momentarily considering taking her seat across from him. He tried catching her eyes, but she was stubborn, and moments later began to walk directly past him toward the elevators.   
He suddenly realised that this could be his one chance, his final chance to do something. He had no idea what it would be, but he knew that if he let her walk out now, it wouldn't just be for tonight. In a swift movement he stood and caught her arm, swinging her around to face him. Finally, her eyes met his, and he saw that they were tired. He didn't move his arm from hers.

"Olivia," he began softly, his eyes glancing to her lips before meeting hers again.  
"It's late," she whispered, and tore her glance away. She stepped back, and his arm fell to his side. She placed the cup of coffee on his desk and said shortly, "I have to go," before turning away from him.

"Liv, wait," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice. He stopped her again, this time sliding his hand down to hers. She still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Elliot," her voice thick with emotion, "I really have to go." But he couldn't - he couldn't let her go, not tonight, not after everything. Things were finally through with Cathy, Olivia was finally back from her tour of duty with the Feds, things were finally getting back to normal. Only he wanted so much more than normal, and after nine years it was about to walk out of his life forever. He needed her smile, her soft hands lingering over his, the way they stood in each other's space, not caring about the proximity for one moment. He needed her laugh, even in the darkest of times she could always make him laugh. And she was strong, so, so strong. The kind of strength that you don't see every day. She could handle the worst cases, the most brutal, shocking, haunting cases, and still see the beauty of the rising sun after an uneventful stake-out. Her eyes still shined when she saw him. She was the strength he needed to get through the day. He couldn't, he wouldn't, let her leave.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug, letting go of her hand and wrapping both arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him, but not close enough that they were pressed against each other. She wasn't breathing, so he waited, holding her softly.  
Slowly, she took a deep inhale of breath, and he felt her close the distance between them, snaking her arms around his shoulders and up to his neck. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He felt one of her hands slide their way into his short hair. 

When they pulled apart, they still held each other's arms, barely inches between them. His eyes never left hers, and he noticed as they began to line with tears.  
He leaned in carefully, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. She immediately pulled back, stunned, eyes wide. He allowed himself a small smile. He tried to read her expression but found himself, for the first time in their partnership, unable to gauge a reading. Then, without warning, she kissed him, slowly at first, gently. One delicate hand cupping his face, the other moving down between them to grasp his hand. He responded, melting his lips against hers, relishing in the contact and every cell in his body was firing as she slid her tongue across his.

Suddenly, she pulled apart from him and moved a good five feet away. He felt suddenly cold at the loss of contact, at the loss of her. They stood there, not saying a word, until she could bare it no more, "Good bye, Elliot," and walked out. 

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped inside. She didn't look back. If she looked back, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. She used her thumb to wipe the corner of her lips, brushing the spot where he first kissed her. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might literally stop.  
And then it did. She'd left him standing there, alone in the bullpen, breathing heavily from their kiss, their first kiss, and she'd left. A painful twinge grew in her chest, and pulled at the backs of her eyes, and she needed to cry again.  
The elevator doors slowly drew to a close, but a hand stopped them. Her eyes shot up to the man she left. Elliot stood in the doorway, looking as determined as ever. He quickly closed the distance and, placing one hand on her lower back, the other cupping her face, pushed her against the back wall of the elevator. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, and kissed him, hard.

The elevator doors closed.

End.


End file.
